tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Music played in Break
Most of the music that played in the break segments. Usually the music is game related. Rock Band music not counted since the hosts usually cite the song that came out on Rock Band DLC. The music that appears in each episode is by sequential order. Episode 3: *28 Weeks Later In The House - In A Heartbeat *PissWasser GTA IV TV ad *some song thing *Final Fantasy VI *Alice by Pogo Episode 4: 1st Break *Turbo Turtle *some rock song AC DC? *Wolfmother? Episode 5: 1st Break Some videogame song, Daft Punk Around the World and Bioshock Andrew Ryan mashup. 2nd Break Hulk music, Sonic Spinball, 16-Bit song Episode 6: 1st Break 17:20 some videogame song, 18:45 another videogame song 2nd Break 32:00 another videogame song Episode 7: 2nd Break *43:20 another videogame song Episode 8: 1st Break *violin and string instruments song *Mega Man 3 intro 2nd Break *Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily battle theme OC Remix *Another Mega Man OC Remix Episode 9: 1st Break: *videogame song 22:00-22:57 *8-bit song 24:13 Episode 11: 1st Break *8 bit Suffegerate City David Bowie *35:00 Twishart's Warhead music Episode 12 1st Break *Hey Ya Outkast + Navi's "HEY!" *The orginal Crazy in Love tune 2nd Break *PS3 How to Save a Life parody Episode 13: 1st Break *The Can-Gate song from Parappa the Rappa *40:15-43:31 Pokemon Combat Rap Episode 14: 1st Break *2 NES songs Donkey Kong Underwater Ambience Donkey Kong 2 + someone rapping about the game, Swizz Beats - Top Down 2nd Break *1:01:00 NES song? Episode 15: 1st Break: *Some song at 33:38 Episode 16: 1st Break *Mash up Kirby Superstar Gorumet Race with Snoop Dogg's Drop it Like it's Hot. 2nd Break *Straight to Hell by The Clash Episode 17: 1st Break *33:38 going into first break Jonathon Coulton? *36:00 is it a Zelda Song? Episode 18: 1st break *Snake Rattle and Roll - David Wise 2nd break *some song at 53:44 *another song at 55:45 Episode 19: 1st Break Die Hard Trilogy- Wall Street 2nd Break *53:43 some song Episode 20: 1st Break *Sub Zero Chinese Ninja Warrior - Immortals 2nd Break *1:00:55 some song Episode 21: 1st Break *Mario "Here we go" mix *Conker 64 The Great Mighty Poo 2nd Break *1:05:00 song *1:08:00 That one song from David Wise Episode 22: 1st Break *32:00-10 some song *33:17 another song Episode 23: 1st Break *27:15 some Mega Man music *Palette Swap Ninja - Three Red Lights 2nd Break 1:06:55 NES music 1:09:06 new song Episode 24: 2nd Break: *1:15:30 some song *1:16:40 different song Episode 25: 1st Break *Welcome to hell *Some monster mash esque song. 2nd Break Oh Dracula Episode 26: *1st Break It's a Wonderful World set to Mario and Luigi's Super Mario World, GTA IV intro Soviet Connection *2nd Break 1:17:02 NES music Episode 27: 1st Break Palette Swap Ninja- Viva Pinata 2nd Break 1:09:10 new song Episode 28: *1st Break FF VI break music, Dead Space scoring *2nd Break Turbo Turtle Episode 29 *1st Break Palette Swap Ninja Wii Christmas *2nd Break Symphonic arrangement of Star Wars Theme Episode 30: *1st Break 37:23 some song Space Invaders. replayed in episode 66. 44:41 new song *2nd Break acoustic guitar of Mario 2 Episode 31: *1st Break 8-Bit Chocolate Rain, 40:41 new song Wii music esque noise *2nd Break Wizard and Warriors III Thieves Guild, PSP Rap Episode 32: *1st Break 27:17 Something by David Wise, 28:41 new song *2nd Break Brentalfloss Tetris Episode 33: *1st Break Chris Antista and Garrett Ballistic Ken vs. Ryu *2nd Break Sonic 3 Ending Episode 34: 2nd Break 1:12:36 some NES song Episode 35: 1st Break The Woodbox Gang Song on Mario, Time to Get Movin (Simian Acres)? 2nd Break 1:35:47 Mega Man 2 metal intro Episode 36: 1st Break '''Mikel Reparaz MTV music Generator, Super Mario Show Rap 2nd Break Dan Amrich WKRP in Cinncinati, Q-Bert Song '''Episode 37: 1st Break 54:17 some song, Redman rap on Street Fighter 55:01 2nd Break Controversial Little Big Planet Song, Chun Li rap. Episode 38: 1st Break Francis I Hate Remix L4D, 33:40 some slow slong Episode 39: 1st Break 27:25 some 16 bit/midi videogame song, 28:00 Protoculture Del the Funky Homosapien Episode 40: 1st Break Jai Ho Slumdog Millionaire, Some song from GTA Lost and the Damned 2nd Break 1:19:46 Some song (synth and drums) Episode 41: 1st Break Super Mario CD 37:30, another one at 39:53 2nd Break Don't Copy that Floppy, another song from Super Mario CD Episode 42: 1st Break 22:50 song, 26:07 another song Episode 43: 1st Break Stan Bush You got the Touch, Optimus Rhyme 2nd Break Chris Issak's Wicked Game in davidthebowie's TalkRadar promo Episode 44: 1st Break KMFDM Free Your Hate 2nd Break Geometry Wars, Halo All I play Oh- Palette Swap Ninja Episode 45: 1st Break ytmnd.com Capt Picard, Duane and Brando Ninja Gaiden, Bionic Commando Rearmed Power Plant, Home Movies Birthday Song 2nd Break 2:08:00 Street Fighter music?, Rap that uses the Ocarina of Time horse music. Episode 46: 1st Break Electric Dreams Chorus, Charles Hamilton November 10, samples Marble Plant from Sonic 1. Electric Dreams Video 2nd Break Let it Run, Mario Paint Episode 47: 1st Break 29:00 Cuban/latin american music with maracas, 34:00 Castlevania 2nd Break Horrible music from some Developer that makes crapware Pets games' website Episode 48: 1st Break Pogo White Mountain 2nd Break 1:26:00 Some song, L4D mix, Turbo Turtle, Take you for a ride Episode 49: 1st Break 8-bit NIN The Perfect Drug, Some Half Life song, X-Men animated Show theme 2nd Break 1:19:40 some song Episode 50: 1st Break Nickelback Hero, 45:50 NES Song 2nd Break Peggle's Beethoven's Ode to Joy 9th symphony Episode 51: 1st Break The Did and Lil Shrimp Rap about TalkRadar 2nd Break ytmnd rap about SEGA cease and desist Episode 52: 1st Break 26:55 some song with pan flutes, Punchout Rap at 27:00 ish, 29:39 song with guitar, string bass 2nd Break 1:37:36 Some western song Episode 53: 1st Break Symphony rendition of a song, Winnie the Pooh Techno remix 2nd Break Ice Ice Mikey Episode 54: *1st Break Song played in 106. Violins and woodwinds, PS3 E3 2006 Haz Harai Genji Techno Remix *2nd Break 1:04:00 some song Episode 55: *1st Break 29:10 Breakbeat esque music 30:20 new song sounds like Aeon Flux *2nd Break 1:15:40 NES music Episode 56: *1st Break Pantera *2nd Break Bobby Brown On Our Own from Ghostbusters 2 Episode 57: *1st Break 32:10 NEW music, Charles Hamilton November 10 *2nd Break Atari for the children Episode 58: *1st Break davidthebowie's Chris Antista smells like Pizza, 16 Bit MJ music Bad, The Way You Make Me Feel *2nd Break 16 Bit Beat It + MJ's vocals Episode 59 *1st Break Sonic 3 Ice Cap, Skullmonkey's Bonus Room PS1 Episode 60: *1st Break 22:16 rock music, 24:00 Watchmen scoring? Episode 61 *1st Break Ocarina of Time Fire Temple, 60's esque music of Hulk, NES from some superhero game *2nd Break 60's esque music of Iron Man and Thor. NES music from superhero played again. Episode 62 *1st Break 29:30 Orchestra+Choir *2nd Break 1:20:40 NES music Episode 63: *1st Break Rap on Street Fighter, Opening music of GI Joe the movie, Take you for a Ride mixed with Marvel vs. Capcom rap *2nd Break 1:34:40 some song, 1:38:04 rap about videogames Episode 64: 1st Break: Music + Del Griffith some John Hughes film. Episode 65: Episode 66: Episode 67: Episode 68: Episode 69: Episode 70: Episode 71: Episode 72: Episode 73: Episode 74: Episode 75: Episode 76: Episode 77: Episode 78: Episode 79: Episode 80: Episode 81: Episode 82: Episode 83: Episode 84: Episode 85: Episode 86: Episode 87: Episode 88: Episode 89: Episode 90: Episode 91: Episode 92: Episode 93: Episode 94: Episode 95: Episode 96: Episode 97: Episode 98: 1st Break *Orbital- Halycon